


Game of All Fours

by EvigtMidnat



Category: Being Human UK, Larkrise to Candleford
Genre: Friendship, Fun, Gen, Other, walks into a bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvigtMidnat/pseuds/EvigtMidnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Game of all fours : the walking part<br/>Author: midnightmurdina / midnight_stopwatchgirl<br/>Prompt: Mitchell walks into a bar and meets… Sidney Lane<br/>Fandoms: Larkrise to Candleford (tv show), Being Human<br/>Word count: 1303<br/>Rating/Warnings: PG<br/>Authors Notes: un-betad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game of All Fours

Title: Game of all fours : the walking part  
Author: midnightmurdina / midnight_stopwatchgirl  
Prompt: Mitchell walks into a bar and meets… Sidney Lane  
Fandoms: Larkrise to Candleford (tv show), Being Human  
Word count: 1303  
Rating/Warnings: PG  
Authors Notes: un-betad 

 

*-----*

Mitchell Started at the box in front of him  
“no way,” he thought “can’t have.” But it was there, 60yrs had done nothing to dampen the Oder that now hung over the table sending him back to Oxford in the 30s,  
Sidney Lane watched Mitchell’s eyes widen  
“thought you’d recognise it, original 1920’s Woodburn’s.”  
“how? I thought it’d all be destroyed, it wasn’t exactly… good stuff.”  
“I have quiet a few back home, been saving em for a special occasion.”  
“and this is special?”  
“specialist I can think of John.” Mitchell shivered slightly  
“not many people call me that these days.”  
“tell me about it, do you know how long I spent staring at the Bristol phonebook?”  
“ah yeah, George is kinda the one listed, never liked the idea of being that…”  
“traceable?”  
“yeah.”  
“Naturally, well?” he said gesturing at the box, Mitchell hesitated, last time he’d opened one of the box’s he’d been so knocked over by the smell he’d Vamped without warning, and been chased down the street by a nun wearing nothing but her hat, but soon the curiosity was too much for him and he flipped open the old latch and pulled out a short black cigarette, turning it over in his han he didn’t notice the barmaid glaring in their direction till she coughed  
“This may be the old quarter, but there is still no smoking, its not the 39s anymore you know.” Sidney and Mitchell exchanged looks, Sidney had to bite his lip to stop from laughing, gathering his gloves and jacket Mitchell led the way outside  
“maybe not for you.” He muttered finally.

The park outside the inn was quiet as they entered, the yew trees waved at them in the wind, Mitchell hadn’t seen healthy trees in a while, he was so used to bland houses and the old buildings that made up the hospital and the streets around their flat, Sidney seemed at home, he wasn’t surprised, once a country boy…  
“been here long?” Mitchell asked finally  
“bout a month,”  
“I’ve not been back here since… 1960 I think,” Mitchell said remembering a ‘encounter’ with a shop assistant in the street across from them  
“in the 60’s I was in college.”  
“what?”  
“seriously, it was her last wish, for me to do something with my brain.  
“and what did you do?”  
“maths and sciences.””Figures, Where??”  
“Paris,”  
”nice.”  
“yeah, but I missed the summer of love, and some of the others back home refuse to let me forget it.”  
“overrated, trust me, the 40’s were better.”  
“so what brought you back? Can’t have been the weather.” Sidney smiled  
Minnie.”  
“…”  
“you remember, curly hair, ditzy, you said she had a face like she was always laughing.”  
“…” Mitchell thought for a moment, in the eighty years since the two had seen each other, there had been a lot of girls, a lot of ditzy ones too, Sidney rummaged around in his pocket looking for what Mitchell thought was a picture  
“come on, you made Ivan turn her instead of kill her the night she found you…”  
“oh!” there she was, dressed in a striped kitchen outfit with her hair pulled into a mop cap, brown ringlets falling by her ears  
“yeah she wanted me home for the noughties, Europe was getting boring, so I thought, why not.”  
“Well its good to see you Sidney.”  
“really?” Mitchell nodded taking a long drag on his cigarette,

“so, what about you?” with a sigh Mitchell thought, what had happened to him since they’d last walked  
“well, I guess you heard,”  
“that your on the wagon? Yeah.”  
“living in Bristol, work in the hospital… live with a werewolf. and” Sidney stopped  
“a wolf?? So the rumours are true? What about, I mean he must be a decent one, what about..”  
“what?”  
“the smell.” Mitchell laughed  
“you get used to it, after a while.”  
“so what’s his name?”  
“George,.” Sidney smiled, George wasn’t the kind of name he’d expected for a wolf,  
“and are you two?” Mitchell raised an eyebrow, his eyes widening as he realised what he was being asked  
“God no, why does everyone ask that?”  
“well, be honest Mitchell, I’m not everyone.” Mitchell nodded, Sidney was different than the girls at the hospital who pointed and awed when he and George turned up together, George wiping his glasses against the rain, Mitchell as ever hunched over in his dark glasses, he could hear the comments even now  
“long night was it boys?” 

Back inside the pub Sidney chose a seat by the fireplace with a cushioned wall seat and scooted down to the far corner before signalling Mitchell to join him, Mitchell had been distracted by the people at the bar, all three of whom were now whispering to one another, the bar girl who had scolded him for smoking was checking Sidney out,  
“2 pints of Pendle when your done gawking at my friend.”  
With drinks in hand Mitchell took a seat across from Sidney who was admiring the old maps on the wall behind Mitchells head, seeing Mitchell sit down he went back to what he’d been saying  
“besides, two blokes living together, even humans are going to wonder.”  
“well there is a ghost!” Mitchell remarked  
“a ghost?”  
“Annie, she’s… resident.”  
“poor girl… I remember sharing with you.”  
“I don’t remember you complaining,” Mitchell said faining hurt  
“I never said much of anything back then, I didn’t want to get left behind.”  
“like we would have.”  
“well, you wouldn’t have.”  
“Ivan wouldn’t either, he’s all talk and you know it.”  
“I didn’t then, I was so used to being picked up and ditched.”  
“yeah, but he was the first one to pick you up and make you Immortal.”  
“I still don’t know why he did that.” Sidney pondered  
“don’t look at me, I wasn’t there remember.”  
“but you know he knew my mother right?”  
“Mrs Lane, yeah, he told me after we met in Gloucester,”  
“still say that was an odd choice for a meeting place.”  
“would have said meet me in Bristol, but I didn’t want Herrick to know what we were doing.”  
“going for a break?”  
“he was never very fond of me going back to Ireland, and back when I gave a shit I did my best to keep him out of the loop.”  
“and the fact Ivan didn’t like him, helped.”  
“yeah.”  
“I was gonna ask,”  
“not since before the millennium.”  
“oh.”  
“he and Daisy are off travelling somewhere, said he’d look me up when he got back, if he came back.”  
“you think he might not?”  
“nah, he’s welsh to the core, he’ll come back, just may be a while,”  
“good.”  
“surprised he doesn’t write to you.”  
“got a few postcards from India from Daisy but that was ages ago.”  
“we’re Vampires Sidney, by nature friends are a rarity,”  
“then we’re bloody gold.” Sidney laughed, raising his glass  
“a toast, to good friends, good beer, and good god I sound corny.” Mitchell almost spat his drink out laughing  
“its what living in France does to you, don’t worry, I’ll soon have you talking sane again.”  
“how?”  
“more beer.” Mitchell replied with a sly smile, Sidney smiled back, it had been a long time since he’d smiled sincerely at another vampire,  
“lets make this a regular thing.”  
“careful Sidney.”  
“what?”  
“next you’ll be singing Pulp at me, had enough of them in the 90’s”  
Mitchell leant across the table  
“lets see if your still standing by the end of the night, then we’ll see if it’d be safe to make it a regular thing, Sidney’s smile turned into a steely eyed stare  
“I’m not a lightweight anymore, you won’t see me stripping in the middle of the street this time Mitchell.”  
“shame,” Mitchell replied before heading for the gents, Sidney watched him go, before taking out his phone  
“with Mitchell, he’s okay” he wrote, in the send box he chose the name “Day's eye” hitting the send button just as Mitchell sat back down  
“another one? Or do you wanna go somewhere else?”  
“lets stay here a bit, till town livens up, My round I think?” he asked getting to his feet


End file.
